projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NHoran/Hermione's Tenacity Blog
Hi Horanatics :) Well this week is Tenacity and my only intention is to make a great impression . But it doesn't go well as I expected , I can't be tenacious instead I became vulnereable remembering my father and sister's deaths. Well , Tenacity is about being ferocious and never giving up in times of problems or whatsoever but all I know is I didn't gave them all of this . I'm so glad that So What is our Homework Assignment because its lyrics really define Tenacity . While choosing our lines , Roxi and Mikaela had a catfight for who will take the line number one. They grab each others hair and I'm just " Seriously , for a line you will start a fight ? " . They are like Cat and Dog seriously . Thanks God i have the sweetest friends in the house like Bree , Cassidy , Cameron , Chace , Jayden , Dillion and Simon . Knowing our mentor this week is Joy from season 1 i was just like " Woohoo ! " . She won the Tenacity week last season so I'm just want to impress her but I think she really don't noticed my performance because she doesn't gave me any comment so that means that I'm just in the middle , not bad nor great . Marina win this week asnd I think she really deserves it because even she is in a wheelcahir she didn't gave up on her dreams and just keep pursuing . I think this is not my best week because I am weak at the booth due to I'm not in the tone and It is not tenacious enough . Well it goes pretty well in the videoshoot of Livin a Prayer by Bon Jovi . Honestly being slushied is great especially Simon is beside me . Its was really cold and painful but its okay . The revealing of Bottom 3 was horrible . Simon was second on the call back list which means he really stepped up this week . As the first group went out of the stage , I felt like there is a war on my stomach . It felt sick there standing with Lohan , Eliza and Bree which becames really close to me. All i want is not to be eliminated in the second week because I will be surely devastated if that really happen . When Robert told us that I'm on the call back list next week i'm really glad but leaving the 3 of them is painful especially Bree was there. When I enter the room Simon hugged me and I felt so better because he was there for me . I'am glad that Bree was safe but i was also sad that Lohan and Eliza was both leaving . I was expecting a double elimination this season because there are so many of us but I'm not expecting this on the second week . I'm really sad seeing them went home because they were both amazing people. While they are singing Keep Holding On together , I almost cry at the end because it sounds so amazing and perfect . I know both of them will be successful someday and I wish them goodluck on their career. Well , next week is Vulnerability and get ready because it was a very emotional . See ya next week :) Category:Blog posts